icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of St. Louis Blues players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL) from 1967–68 to present. A *Bruce Affleck, *Glenn Anderson, *Perry Anderson, *Ron Anderson, *Lou Angotti, *Al Arbour, *John Arbour, *Blair Atcheynum, *Ron Attwell, *Don Awrey, B *Mitch Babin, *Wayne Babych, *Jason Bacashihua, *David Backes, *Christian Backman, *Garnet "Ace" Bailey, *Bill Baker, *Murray Baron, *Normand Baron, *Dave Barr, *Tom Barrasso, *Lubos Bartecko, *Bob Bassen, *Jeff Batters, *Norm Beaudin, *Chris Beckford-Tseu, *Ed Beers, *Derek Bekar, *Yves Belanger, *Bruce Bell, *Curt Bennett, *Harvey Bennett, *Brian Benning, *Gordon "Red" Berenson, *Marc Bergevin, *Patrik Berglund, *Ben Bishop, *Eric Boguniecki, *Chris Bordeleau, *Jack Borotsik, *Tim Bothwell, *Andre Boudrias, *Jesse Boulerice, *Rick Bourbonnais, *Charlie Bourgeois, *Rick Bowness, *Brad Boyes, *Steve Bozek, *Philippe Bozon, *Curt Brackenbury, *Fred Brathwaite, *Carl Brewer, *Eric Brewer, *Aris Brimanis, *Rod Brind'Amour, *Gord Brooks, *Paul Broten, *Jeff Brown, *Jack Brownschidle, *David Bruce, *Ron Buchanan, *Mike Bullard, *Valeri Bure, *Garth Butcher, *Jerry Butler, *Gordon Buynak, C *Petr Cajanek, *Don Caley, *Craig Cameron, *Jim Campbell, *Scott Campbell, *Guy Carbonneau, *Claude Cardin, *Jim Carey, *Jack Carlson, *Kent Carlson, *Jacques Caron, *Gene Carr, *Jon Casey, *Gino Cavallini, *Paul Cavallini, *Blair Chapman, *Kelly Chase, *Denis Chasse, *Vladimir Chebaturkin, *Guy Chouinard, *Dave Christian, *Dale Clarke, *Carlo Colaiacovo, *Bill Collins, *Bob Collyard, *Wayne Connelly, *Craig Conroy, *Daniel Corso, *Shayne Corson, *Geoff Courtnall, *Bruce Cowick, *Craig Coxe, *Bob Crawford, *Adam Creighton, *Terry Crisp, *B.J. Crombeen, *Mike Crombeen, *Doug Crossman, *Tony Currie, *Paul Curtis, *Denis Cyr, D *J. J. Daigneault, *Kevin Dallman, *Mike Danton, *Mike Dark, *John Davidson, *Gilbert Delorme, *Ab DeMarco, *Pavol Demitra, *Norm Dennis, *Robert Dirk, *Jon DiSalvatore, *Reinhard Divis, *Ted Donato, *Andre Dore, *Aaron Downey, *Dallas Drake, *Steve Dubinsky, *Steve Duchesne, *Luc Dufour, *Steve Durbano, *Blake Dunlop, *Denis Dupere, *Andre Dupont, *Steve Durbano, *Radek Dvorak, E *Dallas Eakins, *Mike Eastwood, *Tim Ecclestone, *Darryl Edestrand, *Gary Edwards, *Jack Egers, *Todd Elik, *Dave Ellett, *Kari Eloranta, *Nelson Emerson, *Chris Evans, *Doug Evans, *Shawn Evans, *Todd Ewen, F *Bill Fairbairn, *Glen Featherstone, *Bernie Federko, *Denny Felsner, *Ray Ferraro, *Jeff Finley, *Rory Fitzpatrick, *Ron Flockhart, *Connie Forey, *Ray Fortin, *Len Frig, *Grant Fuhr, G *Simon Gamache, *Perry Ganchar, *Dave Gardner, *Bob Gassoff, *Barry Gibbs, *Greg Gilbert, *Stan Gilbertson, *Curt Giles, *Todd Gill, *Doug Gilmour, *Gaston Gingras, *Larry Giroux, *Mike Glumac, *Phil Goyette, *Doug Grant, *Gilles Gratton, *Terry Gray, *Wayne Gretzky, *Bill Guerin, *Alexei Gusarov, H *Glenn Hall, *Jean Hamel, *Chuck Hamilton, *Inge Hammarstrom, *Ron Handy, *Michal Handzus, *Glen Hanlon, *Richie Hansen, *Nick Harbaruk, *Scott Harlow, *Terry Harper, *Ted Harris, *Gerry Hart, *Doug Harvey, *Dale Hawerchuk, *Guy Hebert, *Jochen Hecht, *Bret Hedican, *Jeff Heerema, *Rick Heinz, *Bryan Helmer, *Colin Hemingway, *Camille Henry, *Bob Hess, *Pat Hickey, *Sean Hill, *Dan Hinote, *Jeff Hoggan, *Terry Hollinger, *Gary Holt, *Ron Hoover, *Larry Hornung, *Bill Houlder, *Phil Housley, *Dave Hrechkosy, *Jim Hrivnak, *Tony Hrkac, *Fran Huck, *Fred Hucul, *Charlie Huddy, *Mike Hudson, *Brent Hughes, *Pat Hughes, *Brett Hull, *Mark Hunter, I *Robbie Irons, *Ted Irvine, J *Pat Jablonski, *Barret Jackman, *Craig Janney, *Cam Janssen, *Jaroslav Jirik, *Bob Johnson, *Brent Johnson, *Craig Johnson, *Erik Johnson, *Mark Johnson, *Mike Johnson, *Ryan Johnson, *Terry Johnson, *Ed Johnston, *Curtis Joseph, *Jonas Junland, K *Gordon Kannegiesser, *Vitali Karamnov, *Paul Kariya, *Alexei Kasatonov, *Ed Kea, *Mike Keane, *Larry Keenan, *Bob Kelly, *Chris Kenady, *Alexander Khavanov, *Yuri Khmylev, *Darin Kimble, *D. J. King, *Derek King, *Ralph Klassen, *Fred Knipscheer, *Tom Koivisto, *Neil Komadoski, *Igor Korolev, *Igor Kravchuk, *Murray Kuntz, L *Neil LaBatte, *Nathan LaFayette, *Roger Lafreniere, *Patrick Lalime, *Mike Lalor, *Dick Lamby, *Mike Lampman, *Daniel Laperriere, *Ian Laperriere, *Guy Lapointe, *Rick Lapointe, *Michel Larocque, *Claude Larose, *Don "Red" Laurence, *Kevin LaVallee, *Brian Lavender, *Dominic Lavoie, *Steve Leach, *Manny Legace, *Gary Leeman, *Alain Lemieux, *Jocelyn Lemieux, *Craig Levie, *Doug Lidster, *Mike Liut, *Jim Lorentz, *Reed Low, *Dave Lowry, *Bernie Lukowich, M *Shane MacEachern, *Al MacInnis, *David Mackey, *Paul MacLean, *Bob MacMillan, *Bernie MacNeil, *Craig MacTavish, *Connie Madigan, *Wayne Maki, *John Markell, *Mario Marois, *Gilles Marotte, *Jason Marshall, *Seth Martin, *Steve Martins, *Chris Mason, *Jamie Masters, *Stephane Matteau, *Bryan Maxwell, *Darrell May, *Jamal Mayers, *Chris McAlpine, *Dean McAmmond, *Jay McClement, *Bob McCord, *Bill McCreary Sr., *Jim McCrimmon, *Ab McDonald, *Andy McDonald, *Peter McDuffe, *Jay McKee, *Tony McKegney, *Don McKenney, *Steve McLaren, *Jamie McLennan, *Jimmy McLeod, *Basil McRae, *Gord McTavish, *Rick Meagher, *Scott Mellanby, *Gerry Melnyk, *Wayne Merrick, *Glen Metropolit, *Joe Micheletti, *Kevin Miehm, *Greg Millen, *Kevin Miller, *Tomas Mojzis, *Sergio Momesso, *Hartland Monahan, *Michel Mongeau, *Jim Montgomery, *Dickie Moore, *George Morrison, *Joe Mullen, *Bob Murdoch, *Joe Murphy, *Mike Murphy, *Phil Myre, N *Ladislav Nagy, *Tyson Nash, *Ric Nattress, *Vaclav Nedomansky, *Petr Nedved, *Eric Nickulas, *Ville Nieminen, *Jim Nill, *Brian Noonan, *Robert Nordmark, *Joe Noris, *Jeff Norton, *Craig Norwich, *Lee Norwood, O *Danny O'Shea, *Kevin O'Shea, *Adam Oates, *Jaroslav Obsut, *Gerry Odrowski, *Brian Ogilvie, *Christer Olsson, *Vladimir Orszagh, *Keith Osborne, *Chris Osgood, *T. J. Oshie, *Ted Ouimet, P *Cam Paddock, *Doug Palazzari, *Justin Papineau, *Rich Parent, *Michel Parizeau, *Greg Paslawski, *Larry Patey, *Craig Patrick, *Glenn Patrick, *Jim Pavese, *Rob Pearson, *Scott Pellerin, *Mike Peluso, *Joel Perrault, *David Perron, *Ricard Persson, *Robert Petrovicky, *Jorgen Pettersson, *Michel Picard, *Noel Picard, *Roger Picard, *Dave Pichette, *Alex Pietrangelo, *Rich Pilon, *Barclay Plager, *Bill Plager, *Bob Plager, *Jacques Plante, *Pierre Plante, *Michel Plasse, *Adrien Plavsic, *Steve Poapst, *Shjon Podein, *Rudy Poeschek, *Johnny Pohl, *Roman Polak, *Greg Polis, *Jame Pollock, *Chris Porter, *Mike Posavad, *Vitali Prokhorov, *Chris Pronger, Q *Dan Quinn, *Stephane Quintal, R *Bruce Racine, *Herb Raglan, *Rob Ramage, *Marty Reasoner, *Dick Redmond, *Mark Reeds, *Steve Regier, *Todd Reirden, *Wade Redden, *Pascal Rheaume, *Ken Richardson, *Terry Richardson, *Stephane Richer, *Dave Richter, *Vincent Riendeau, *Jamie Rivers, *Wayne Rivers, *Andy Roach, *Phil Roberto, *David Roberts, *Gordie Roberts, *Jim Roberts, *Rob Robinson, *Cliff Ronning, *Bill Root, *Martin Rucinsky, *Cody Rudkowsky, *Jason Ruff, *Darren Rumble, *Mark Rycroft, S *Gary Sabourin, *Larry Sacharuk, *Bryce Salvador, *Derek Sanderson, *Curtis Sanford, *Geoff Sarjeant, *Glen Sather, *Brian Savage, *Kevin Sawyer, *Ron Schock, *Dwight Schofield, *Marek Schwarz, *Rod Seiling, *Peter Sejna, *Brit Selby, *Konstantin Shafranov, *Brendan Shanahan, *Kevin Shattenkirk, *Brad Shaw, *Rick Shinske, *Jim Shires, *Timofei Shishkanov, *Mike Sillinger, *Bobby simpson, *Reid Simpson, *Randy Skarda, *Paul Skidmore, *Rick Smith, *Peter Smrek, *John Smrke, *Harold Snepsts, *Frank Spring, *Frank St. Marseille, *Ed Staniowski, *Myron Stankiewicz, *Peter Stastny, *Yan Stastny, *Alexander Steen, *Lee Stempniak, *Wayne Stephenson, *Scott Stevens, *Bill Stewart, *Bob Stewart, *Ron Stewart, *Cory Stillman, *Tyson Strachan, *Mike Stuart, *Bob Stumpf, *Bill Sutherland, *Brian Sutter, *Rich Sutter, *Ron Sutter, *Ken Sutton, T *Jean-Guy Talbot, *Patrice Tardif, *Dave Thomlinson, *Floyd Thomson, *Esa Tikkanen, *Tom Tilley, *Keith Tkachuk, *Larry Trader, *Dan Trebil, *Rob Tudor, *Darren Turcotte, *Roman Turek, *Pierre Turgeon, *Perry Turnbull, *Steve Tuttle, *Tony Twist, U *Garry Unger, V *Mike Van Ryn, *Sergei Varlamov, *Alex Vasilevsky, *Gary Veneruzzo, *Jim Vesey, *Alain Vigneault, *Roman Vopat, W *Steven Wagner, *Ernie Wakely, *Matt Walker, *Bob Wall, *Mike Walton, *Rick Wamsley, *Bryan Watson, *Jim Watt, *Mike Weaver, *Doug Weight, *Eric Weinrich, *Jay Wells, *John Wensink, *Don Wheldon, *Rob Whistle, *Trent Whitfield, *Doug Wickenheiser, *Dennis Wideman, *Warren "Butch" Williams, *Bert Wilson, *Rick Wilson, *Rik Wilson, *Ron Wilson, *Brad Winchester, *Jeff Woywitka, *Andy Wozniewski, *John Wright, X Y *Jeremy Yablonski, *Terry Yake, *Trent Yawney, *Harry York, *Scott Young, Z *Libor Zabransky, *Joe Zanussi, *Peter Zezel, *Mike Zigomanis, *Rick Zombo, *Mike Zuke, References *HockeyDB.com Category:St. Louis Blues Category:National Hockey League lists